


Revenge

by Irlus



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: AU, Anna - Freeform, Evil guys, F/M, Frozen AU, Fun Park, Kidnapping, Kristanna, Lost Child, Other, Princess Anna, Protective Kristoff, angsty, kristoff as detective, true angsty please dont kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irlus/pseuds/Irlus
Summary: Agent Kristoff and his wife Anna are celebrating the 5th birthday of their baby girl Laura. Nothing could go wrong, could it?Warnings: ANGSTY AF
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 5





	Revenge

The office’s windows gleamed dimly, emmanating a dull brightness over the floor. All the present ones: officers, deputies, secretaries, administrators, every single one of them were spending their energies, their concentration, and even their sleep with one purpose: The Grey Man. It was a rather stupid nickname, so Kristoff thought, and whereas all the others shook to his mentioning, agent Bjorgman seemed to have a burning ember heating the core of his gut. He had known this man once, long before he called himself like that. A name that would keep inside his head forever, or at least until he could catch him and send him to the farthest shithole in the world.  
The very first time he knew about this man was a few years ago, one afternoon when they discovered how far a man like him could reach, and how high the price was for not acting faster. 147 people died in a planned explosion inside a plane. His insanity didn’t respect boundaries, genders, age. Kids, girls, old people from different states and regions had died at the hands of the Grey Man until one day his plans failed and a single mistake was all what it took to make him fall. Kristoff himself cuffed him and made sure he was put in a cellblock in the most secure place in United States. His mind snapped from his little trance and he found himself back at funtown with his wife and kid.  
“Kris, are you ok?” Ana shook him slightly when she saw his eyes lost.  
“Yeah. Just…work stuff.”  
“Would you leave it aside for a moment? It’s Laura’s birthday. She needs her dad. I need my husband back for at least a day.” Anna protested.  
“Ok, babe.” He kissed her forehead as he threw his arm around her shoulders. They waved at baby Laura, sat on a blue horse in the carousel. She was having a good time indeed, they have tried the wheel of fortune, bumping cars, even a small ride on a pony. Everytime she passed in front of her parents she waved back at them and giggled.  
The ride stopped and the parents came to pick up their kids. When Anna walked around the deck and didn’t see baby Laura her heart shrank.   
“Laura?” she yelled, flipped all the blonde girls, but none of them were her baby.   
“Laura!” She screamed to the top of her lungs, people looked at her, even Kristoff. He rushed to her side, tears soaked her lashes already.  
“I can’t find her, Kris.”  
People gathered around them. She asked the people around, showed them pictures taken few minutes ago, but no one could tell them if they had seen her.   
“Stay here, babe, I’m gonna check the perimeter.” He talked to the officers and organized small teams to look around the park. His eyes had a hard time being sharp, he had to focus, this wasn’t any stranger, this was his baby girl, their daughter. He prayed inside to be able to find her as soon as possible. Then his ears caught her voice. She was crying. He snapped his head to get the source of the sound, and there she was. A man was dragging her from the arm, people looked at them but didn’t pay attention. For them it was another spoiled child crying over a candy not bought.   
“Hey!” Kristoff yelled, “Stop that man, I found him, guys!” He called from the radio. He ran and pushed people aside, regardless if they were men, kids, or women.   
The team ran with him, an one of the ordered throught the speaker to close the entrance but it was too late. with horror Kristoff saw two men coming out from a black SUV and one of them took the girl in his arms.   
“Daddy!” she cried with cheeks damped in tears.His chest contracted in sheer pain and wrath. They could count themselves as dead already.   
“Laura!” He screamed, his feet pressing hard against the asphalt of the road. He could make it. But the men in the truck saw him and pushed the gas.   
He kept running after the truck, the face of Laura still visible through the window. His body demanded him to stop but he wouldn’t do it.   
“No!”  
Then He took out his gun and pointed at them but he froze when he saw a man taking her off the window and get lost right in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know....III KNOOOOW please don’t kill me. I have a second part where two of the best detectives will help them solve the case.   
> That day, inspiration struck me and little I could to for these two but I promise to solve this madness.
> 
> ALSO it has typos and other style errorsI need to correct so do not get too attached to this final version. 
> 
> Comments are soo welcome. Please leave a coment and your kudo!
> 
> stay tunned, hunnies.
> 
> I love you.


End file.
